BUT! huh?
by Faith Crain
Summary: Fred didnt die in the final battle, he wasnt sent back to the mararuders time. His fiance, Hermione, thinks he is dead, untill she is sent back to. full summary inside. FW/HG *rated for possible language, and senarios later on,maybe.* plz, just try r&r :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger. Time-travel-fic. During the final battle (battle of Hogwarts) Fred wasn't killed, but sent back to the time of the marauders. His fiancé Hermione thinks he's dead, but then she falls through a "black hole", and finds herself standing in the great hall, in 1978.

**A/N:** this is my first real story… so please don't be to hard on me… and I know there are lots of other time-travel fics out there, so this has probably already been done, just not exactly how I'm going to do it. I will probably ask for ideas/idea approval from readers (if I get any) so please read ALL my authors notes… just in case… PLZ REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK IT SUX, CUZ I KNOW IT DOES, MAYBE YOU CAN HELP ME FIX IT? *cough, cough* here you go!!!! :D

**WAIT!!!!!! This is going to start out…. BAD (as in EXTREMLY SUCKY!!!!!!). Just a warning. ~love, faith~**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Be safe…. Please let him be safe, and fine, please, just let him be alive. **_Hermione thought as she ran through the castle looking for he fiancé, the final battle was over and she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Fred…. Fred…. Please, Fred, just come out!" she called rounding another corner. "Fred! FRED!" she screamed his name, hoping for him to hear her and came out from where ever he was, "Fr-" she started to call out again, only for it to be choked back by a sob. Hermione leaned against the nearest wall, sinking to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest as she sobbed loudly.

***

Her eyes slowly opened, they were still puffy from all of her crying, and know they were crusty. Fun. Pulling herself to her feet Hermione stood up, and started shuffling towards the great hall. When she arrived, there was no sign of Fred, and nobody had seen him since during the battle. Tears found there way to her eyes again, and she quickly ran from the hall, not wanting anyone to see her break down.

Turning into the first empty room she found, she again fell to the ground, clutching her stomach tightly.

'_**Dead, he is, dead, the love of my life, and I'm never going to be able to see him again'**__. _sobs racked through her body, yet again._**'I wish I had told him when I had the chance, if I had told him we would probably be safe, right know, able to get married like we had planned, now that this stupid war was over for good, if I had told him I was pr-'**_

Her thought came to a stop; she sprang to her feet and grabbed a bucket, which was conveniently placed by her feet, and emptied her stomach into it.

Then she heard a shuffling noise in the wardrobe behind her. Standing up, she drew her wand, and slowly started towards the door, thinking it was a rouge death eater, hiding, waiting for the castle to empty before running off into hiding. Slowly she turned the handle, and then thrust the door open. _'__**Nothing in here, I must be loosing my mind.'**_Thought to herself, then poked her head in further_. __**'Absolutely nothing. Then what did I hear?'**_ Then there was a loud sucking noise, and she was pulled into the closet, suddenly it was pitch black. Then there was a pulling sensation in here navel, not unlike apperating, but somehow different. The world dropped out of existence before quickly dropping back in.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

ok… it was kinda short… and it doesn't make much since, but it will, maybe, please review!!!! I want to know what you thought/think… should I continue? ... Should I not? ... Any major fixes (grammar, plot holes, ect…)? Any major ideas to help?... and I want to know if you think a certain rd head whose name starts with -F- and ends with –red-should remember her? Should her get a fist to the face? A frolic-through-the-flowers-greeting? Please tell me what you think!!!! :D

Love,

Faith Crain

A/N: just in cast you didn't get it, bold and slanty ( I know what its called, but I cant spell it...)are Hermione's thoughts….. Ok… it almost midnight, so when my internet turns back on (my mom put this thing on so it turns off at ten she doesn't know It turns back on is midnight…shhh!) ill post this, night to all, I am almost dead… maybe its morning…. Oh well… anyway!!!! BYEBYE! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the wait!!! I got grounded, then sick, then grounded again until my school work was caught up…. But it all good now, this one is a bit longer, and…. WE FINALLY TAP INTO THE PLOT (kind of…), anyhow, read and review please!!! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: recap!!!!**

Then there was a loud sucking noise, and she was pulled into the closet, suddenly it was pitch black. Then there was a pulling sensation in here navel, not unlike apperating, but somehow different. The world dropped out of existence before quickly dropping back in.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2!!!!! **

The great hall faded into existence. Hermione's knees gave out under her, and she fell to the ground. Her eyes swam with tears. '_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' **_She screamed in her thoughts. '_**Where am I?' **_she looked around, taking in the appearance of the great hall, _**'What? This is messed up! It looks like a Halloween feast…. What is going on?' **_She was really lost know.

Slowly she rose to her feet, noticing for the first time all the people staring at her. It looked as if she had fallen into the great hall halfway through a feast; all the students and teachers were staring blankly at her blankly. Directing her attention to the head table she took in the sight of Professor Dumbledore, who she knew for a fact to be dead for over a year know, smiling at her, eyes twinkling, like it was completely normal for a woman, covered in blood, robed tattered and torn, face pale and tear streaked to fall in to the great hall during the middle of dinner.

The corners of her vision started closing in, she stepped backwards, managing two steps before her body fell limp on the cold stone floor.

***

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, there were several people crowded around her, in a small circle, and Madame Pomfrey was kneeling, checking her pulse, glanced up at her when she stared to stir.

"Lay still dear, things will be alright, just lay still." She said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder when she continued to sit up.

"Do as she says Mia." Fred said using his pet name for her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Fred." She snapped, settling back down. Her head snapped up, quickly, eyes wide. "FRED!" she exclaimed, jumping up, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I said to do what she said, and she told you to sit down." He said jokingly.

"What happened? I was looking every where for you! I couldn't find you! I thought you were-were-were…" she chocked to a stop, as sobs wracked through her body yet again, she buried her head in his robes when the tears started to flow _**'bloody hormones…' **_she thought moodily.

"Shh, it's ok Mia," he said wiping the tears off of her face with is thumb, "I'll explain soon, but I need you to calm down, and let Madame Pomfrey finish checking you first, long distance… travel, can be dangerous." She looked at him questioningly at the pause before travel, and wondered just what had happened.

Madame Pomfrey had them move to the hospital wing, laying on one of the hospital beds, Hermione held Fred's hand tightly, Madame Pomfrey moved her wand over Hermione's abdomen, it glowed green, she looked at Hermione quickly, there eyes met, there was a pleading look in her eyes, she scowled, then returned her attention back t her abdomen, muttering several more spells before finishing. Hermione sighed quietly when Fred didn't take any notice of the silent exchange.

"You're in perfect health, Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey said firmly. Hermione visibly relaxed. "But I would like you to stay the night, its only precautionary." she added when she saw the young proffessor get a worried look in his eyes. Then she hustled away, giving the young couple some space, they had not said they were a couple, but after her reaction to Fred in the great hall, and the ring she saw on her ring finger, she rightly assumed that they were.

As soon as the medi-witch was gone Hermione sat up looking at Fred intently. "What happened? Tell me every thing." She demanded, rubbing quickly at her eyes before she could start crying again, _**"That wouldn't do**_." She scolded her self, _**"You have cried too much recently."**_

He chuckled softly, pulling her into a tight embrace, "I've missed you so much." He stated, taking in deep breaths, getting as much of her essence as he could in every breath.

"It's been four hours." She stated calmly, but mimicking his motions, she had thought he was dead, '_**and if you had any less self control….'**_ She stopped her thoughts there as he pulled away slowly when she felt him stiffen slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw his face, he was clearly distressed.

" I've been hear for almost two months, " he said slowly, watching the emotions that played across her face, first confusion, then contemplation, then realization.

"What year is it?" she asked slowly, clearly not wanting to hear what she thought she would**. **_**'It couldn't be anywhere in the last year, because of Dumbledore, or in the past… fifteenish years,' **_she reasoned slowly in her head._** 'Because I would have been recognized by on of the Weasley's or other students as soon as I faded in.'**_

"Its October 31…. 1978." He replied, slowly, and quietly.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Huh? Waddya think? Please review!!! Again, sorry for the delay, I'll try to post sooner next time, but that doesn't mean I will for sure… anywho!!!! YAY!

**~Faith Crain~**


End file.
